


Las Estrellas En Tu Piel

by DaynaKon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaynaKon/pseuds/DaynaKon
Summary: El amor debería ser sencillo cuando existes en un universo alternativo donde lo que escribes en tu piel aparece en la de tu alma gemela. Sin complicaciones ni corazones rotos. Pero... ¿qué sucede cuando, a pesar de tanta espera, la persona que más amas no parece compartir esas marcas? ¿Es cuestión de tiempo o de cambios dolosos?(Basado en la idea original Soulmate - Au de armedarchaeologist)





	1. ¿Dónde se alinearán los planetas para que las galaxias sean nuestras?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loved the Stars too Fondly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883637) by [armedarchaeologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedarchaeologist/pseuds/armedarchaeologist). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimmer
> 
>  
> 
> Ni la serie de Voltron: El defensor legendario ni ninguno de los personajes presentados en esta historia me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de sus creadores originales Toei animation y World Events Productions y las licencias de esta versión que competen a Dreamworks animation SKG en asociación con NETFLIX.
> 
> Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo para el mero entretenimiento mío y, espero, de ustedes.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTA IMPORTANTE:
> 
> Este AU se ubica en un mundo donde las almas gemelas son reales y están conectadas a través de la piel. La premisa dicta que lo que dibujes o escribas en tu piel aparecerá igualmente en la piel de tu alma gemela y viceversa.
> 
> La idea de este universo no es de mi autoría (pertenece a un fanfic escrito por armedarchaeologist), pero la historia presentada a continuación sí lo es. Y ya que ha sido una idea popularizada en el fandom, me he tomado la libertad de crear mi propia versión.
> 
> AHORA SÍ, MI PRESENTACIÓN:
> 
> ¡Muchos saludos, miembros de la coalición Voltron!
> 
> Mi nombre es Dayna Kon y el día de hoy yo fungiré como su guía personal y narradora a través de esta historia salida de mi imaginación. Así que alerten a sus niños (que no deberían ni siquiera estar aquí) y escondan a sus familiares más sensibles, porque estamos por abordar un fanfiction de temática homosexual lleno de cursilerías y angustia. ¿No lo sabían? Entonces den clic en regresar que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.
> 
> ¿Deciden seguir conmigo, entonces? ¡Bien! Pero yo no me hago responsable de los daños psicológicos que pueda ocasionar.
> 
> ¡Sujétense que comenzamos…!

**Las estrellas en tu piel**

 

**Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde se alinearán los planetas para que las galaxias sean nuestras?**

 

Takashi Shirogane se apartó imperceptiblemente del respaldo del sofá, acercando el periódico hasta aspirar el fuerte hedor a tinta industrial y aguzando la vista en una tentativa de valuar con nitidez palabras que, invariables, dirían exactamente lo mismo sin importar la distancia. Era un hábito que tenía cuando se topaba con alguna nota interesante del diario vespertino.

E igual que siempre, ya tomado un ritmo óptimo de lectura, su cuerpo volvía a relajarse sobre los cojines mullidos, y con el brazo abarcando el respaldo, sus pies cansados se reencontraban con la panacea de estirarse en la mesilla para café que su madre le obsequió tras mudarse.

Keith lo observaba a distancia. Era un hábito que tenía cuando se topaba con Shiro siendo simplemente… Shiro. Intercambió de brazo la caja que sostenía, y el soporte de su peso contra la cadera izquierda; pero los ojos violáceos no se alejaban jamás de aquel hombre en cuya órbita giraba.

-Pareces muy entretenido –dijo entonces, justo antes de ocupar su lugar al lado de Shiro, moldeando perfectamente ambos cuerpos juntos. Compartieron un beso-. ¿Algo interesante?

-Pues… la estación espacial Garrison enviará una tripulación a Cerberos en un par de meses para exploración e investigación.

-Ah, sí –chasqueó la lengua, impulsando el recuerdo en su memoria-. Creo que escuché algo en la televisión ayer.

 Se besaron otro poco más, sin hincapié en el asunto. Cuando Shiro estuvo en la universidad, sus estudios de posgrado se enfocaron en la _geodesia_ _espacial_ y después a la _ciencia_ _aeroespacial_ tras el ambicioso sueño de un día, quizá, aventurarse a ver las estrellas con sus propios ojos. Hasta el accidente automovilístico que le arrebató más que sólo su brazo derecho, y le dejó más cicatrices internas que la que se alojó para siempre en su rostro.    

Fue una época obscura y dolorosa repleta de decepciones, rechazos, y amistades que resultaron no ser verdaderas. Keith fue la antorcha que le guio, el sol que iluminó una vida ensombrecida, la mano que le sostuvo antes, durante y después.

No necesitaba nada más.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó entonces Takashi con curiosidad apenas apartaron los labios.

-Quería compartir esta memorable ocasión –le mostró el interior de la caja completamente vacía-. Ya me mudé contigo oficialmente.

Shiro escudriñó con detenimiento y una sonrisa.

-Esas son excelentes noticias, amor. Pero tengo una duda –se frotó dramáticamente el mentón-… ¿por qué no cuenta todo este año que ya hemos vivido juntos?

-Porque por fin desempaqué la caja que quedaba –se la mostró de nuevo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Ya es oficial… y para empezar ha sido un año y dos meses… y medio.

Shiro soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué había en la caja?

-Unas porquerías que le quité a Lance cuando me mudé del campus. No recuerdo por qué me las llevé –algo de malicia le curvó los labios-. Creo que fue sólo para molestarlo. Bien por mí.

Shiro le rodeó por los hombros, presionándolo un poco más cerca hasta encubrir la sonrisa burlesca tras los mechones obscuros, recordándose su promesa a Allura de no alentar tales conductas.

-Me alegro de ver que tu sentido del humor ha regresado –dijo-. Habías estado muy raro estas últimas semanas.

-Mucha tarea, supongo –se encogió de hombros, no creyendo convencerlo del todo-. Ya sabes lo poco tolerante que soy con ese idiota de Iverson.

- _Profesor_ Iverson –le corrigió e ignoró el puchero.

Olfateó la fragancia a champú antes de colocarle el aleteo de sus labios sobre la sien. Advirtió aquellos hermosos ojos alexandricos cerrarse suaves, al cuerpo maravilloso ser dócil para deleitarse con la proximidad eterna y el contacto íntimo mientras se disfrutaban el uno al otro. Keith abrió los párpados, aún presa del enervamiento cuando sintió la mano de Shiro tomarle de la muñeca, posicionando el brazo. Le vio sostener el bolígrafo con el que probablemente había resuelto el crucigrama esa misma mañana.

-No –se apresuró a decir, suspendiendo el curso de la punta hacia su piel-. Mejor en el tuyo, Shiro.

No siendo una exigencia poco común, se dibujó con cuidado siete diminutas estrellas en el antebrazo izquierdo. Keith reconoció la constelación de inmediato: Orión. Tal la costumbre, revisaron el suyo.

Nada. Como siempre.

Ambas miradas se clavaron en la piel delicada, aguardando más de lo necesario. La decepción enmudecida era palpable, de ahí seguirían las hastías palabras de aliento y la resignación.

-Keith –comenzó condescendiente, frotándole la espalda con dulzura.

-¿Tienes hambre? –no estaba de humor para atravesar ese proceso hoy. No todos los hábitos le gustaban. Se puso de pie de un sólo salto- ¿Cenamos ya? Hay pizza de ayer.

El hombre mayor suspiró conforme los pasos precipitados daban huida hacia la cocina. Jugueteó con el mechón blanco entre los dedos del brazo prostético hasta desfilar la palma rígida por los gestos rendidos. Lo siguió.

Ahí observó a Keith en el mostrador, con la espalda intencionadamente hacia la entrada, la caja de pizza abierta y, aunque no era capaz de vislumbrarlos, escuchaba el tintineo de los platos. Inició el horno de microondas quedando así estático, consciente de su presencia.

Shiro exhaló sin reserva. Se acercó hasta que las manos alcanzaron la cabeza de una de las sillas, apoyando el cuerpo que cada vez le pesaba más. Buscando la posición menos arisca posible, apretó los labios antes de comenzar:

-¿Sabes que eso no importa, verdad?

Distinguió la tensión en los hombros de Keith. Luego su movimiento fluido al refrigerador de dónde sacó un par de latas de soda, retornando a su postura original.

Esperó.

-¿Sabes que esto no significa nada? –era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Ya lo sé –le respondió leve.

-¿Sabes que no hay tal cosa como un tiempo límite para que suceda?

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Sabes que mis padres…?

-SÍ –se volvió directo a Shiro, exasperado. La conmoción imperando cada uno de sus rasgos: ojos afilados, ceño fruncido, la gesticulación bucal acentuando silábicamente-: Ya-Lo-Sé. Tus padres se casaron aún sin que aparecieran las marcas que se dibujaban. Se arriesgaron. Después de casarse aparecieron porque ¡sorpresa! Eran almas gemelas –una demostración de ademanes bastante sardónicos-. Sí, Shiro, también sé que hay parejas a las que nunca les sucede y está bien porque no significa que no sean almas gemelas. YA SÉ todo eso. Me sé tu discurso de memoria. Todo lo que puedas decirme YA-LO-SÉ, así que no veo por qué debemos hablar de esto. Porque si no fuera impor…

-¿Sabes que te amo?

Tal manifestación fue como un elixir, llevando paz a las aguas en las que Keith pataleaba desesperadamente, tratando de no ahogarse. Guardó silencio, consternado, esquivando la mirada grisácea que le buscaba con ahínco.

-¿Lo sabes, Keith? –demandó gentil, aproximándose al espacio del otro.

-…sí –susurró escaso.

Sus ojos se reencontraron.

-¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? ¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que no importa?

-Porque sí importa. Te importa. Porque si no importara no estaríamos hablando de esto ni tendríamos la misma conversación una y otra vez.

-No es así –cortó el ambiente con izar el brazo-. Exactamente porque no importa es que no entiendo por qué no tenemos nunca esta charla.

-No quiero tenerla, Takashi –pausó-. Me molesta cada vez que dibujas alguna constelación en tu brazo… y no aparece en el mío.

Todo en Shiro se derritió. Poco a poco atrajo a Keith a él, abrazándolo un momento, un para siempre. Se apartó y le tomó de las manos.

-Has sido y hecho por mí más que nadie. Te amo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Yo SÉ que eres mi alma gemela y algún día nos sucederá. Hay que ser pacientes –le besó los nudillos antes de atrapar su mirada-. Discúlpame si mis intentos te han molestado mucho últimamente. Supongo que soy un romántico sin remedio.  

-No, no –negó con la cabeza-. Perdóname tú a mí. No es que me moleste que lo hagas –le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, ocultando en el pecho fornido un candor que intentaba colorearle el rostro. No importaba qué, Keith nunca dejaría de ser Keith-… sólo… sabes que no tengo…

-La paciencia da concentración.

Una sonrisa y otro beso.

 

*********

 

Se palmeó el rostro. Se peinó hacia atrás el cabello. Los dedos se frotaron en sus párpados. Supo que se había quedado sin recursos cuando apoyó los codos en el escritorio y descansó el mentón entre las manos, obligándose a seguir leyendo los ensayos electrónicos en el computador.

La luz le agotaba la vista y las palabras bailoteaban haciéndole malabares en la retina.

Tomó algunas notas que le ayudarían a otorgar la calificación semestral. Enderezó la espalda, frotándose el área lumbar. Dio un sorbo a su taza de café e hizo una mueca; estaba frío y aún le faltaban tres archivos más por revisar.

Admitiendo la derrota, dio clic para imprimir.

Fue cuando las ruedas de la silla lo deslizaron a la impresora que sintió el cosquilleo en su antebrazo izquierdo. Con algo de expectativa y otro más de desconcierto, observó claramente las líneas que se trazaban hasta formar una estrella de cinco puntas.

Pequeña. Perfecta. Estaba ahí, la presentación gráfica de lo que tanto había anhelado. Debía estar seguro que fuera real, así que tomó un bolígrafo y delineó una estrella similar justo debajo de la otra.

Esperó.

Una tercera estrella apareció.  

Presa de la emoción recogió su maletín, guardó los papeles, la computadora portátil. ¿¡Qué más daba llevar trabajo a casa!? Haría una llamada desde su auto para que Coran lo supliera en su siguiente clase.

Todo su cuerpo cargado de adrenalina, los pies trastabillaron cada tres escalones al subir por el edificio de apartamentos, las manos le temblaban de tanta emoción que las llaves se le cayeron. Había olvidado la computadora portátil en el auto, y ni siquiera sabía si lo había cerrado.

No importaba. ¡Nada podía importarle menos!

Cuando su coordinación se apiadó y decidió cooperar un poco, entró a casa vertiginosamente.

-¿Shiro? –Escuchó la voz de Keith llamar primero, antes asomarse a la sala de estar- Llegaste temprano.

Retrocedió un poco cuando el hombre corrió hacia él para darle un abrazo fuerte y un beso intenso.

-No podía esperar tanto para verte –fue la respuesta de Shiro-. Es jueves. Sabía que no tendrías muchas clases y estarías en casa.

-Es bueno saber que te sabes mi horario de memoria –dijo Keith sonriente, contagiado por la actitud exacerbada.

Keith sintió los besos salpicándole el rostro, el cabello, el cuello. Un abrazo tras otro, cada vez más urgente.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? No es para tanto –rió. La piel sensibilizada por el cosquilleo de las atenciones

-¿Cómo no va a ser para tanto? –le elevó en el aire y le dio un giro, sin inquietarle algún reclamo o rabieta. Era feliz, feliz como no habría imaginado- Si te amo tanto.

-Y yo también te amo  –se afianzó a los hombros anchos apenas sus pies volvieron a tierra firme-. Pero me estás preocupando. ¿Todo bien?

-Todo bien. Excelente. Maravilloso –otro beso-. Estoy tan contento. Hay que llamar a Allura y los muchachos. Que vengan a cenar. Definitivamente debemos celebrar esto. Podemos pedir algo, lo que sea, lo que tú quieras. Justo hablaba con Matt de esto el otro día, después de lo que pasó. Se va a poner…

Sintió la tierna mano de Keith reposarle en el pecho, solicitando autorización para intervenir.

-Shiro. Todo eso suena muy bien pero… ¿qué celebramos?

-Muy gracioso. No estés jugando. Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

Keith esbozó una mirada incrédula de lo más convincente.

-De verdad no lo sé.

Shiro soltó una carcajada.

-Hablo de esto –tomó la muñeca de Keith, mostrándole su propio antebrazo izquierdo.

Completamente limpio.

Las pupilas violetas inspeccionaron la piel ahí, exteriorizando confusión. Entonces la expresión de Shiro se transformó: la boca y los ojos abiertos; temiendo que sus movimientos naturales resquebrajaran la realidad. Lento, muy lento, Shiro se subió la manga de su camisa de vestir y las vio ahí.

Tres estrellas en su antebrazo. Ninguna en el de Keith.

Pensaba que era imposible hasta que ojeó la expresión horrorizada deformar el rostro del que se _suponía_ era su amado.

Las explicaciones eran innecesarias:

Takashi Shirogane tenía un alma gemela.

Esa alma gemela no era Keith Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Quizá, maquiavélicamente, omití mencionar que este fanfic tendrá más que sólo un capítulo (porque no soy tan mala para arrojarles cosas tan irresolutas), el cual en su totalidad ya está escrito así que no se deben preocupar de que sea una historia inconclusa.
> 
> Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi tan humilde labor. Les pido de todo corazón, si tienen el tiempo y la disposición, compartir conmigo sus comentarios. Se aceptan críticas mientras éstas sean constructivas y respetuosas. No es el fin con el que escribimos… ¡pero vaya que es un gran bono!
> 
> ¡Gracias nuevamente y los espero en el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> (En el siguiente capítulo modificaré las advertencias porque sucederá algo bastante explícito)
> 
> ¡Dayna Kon fuera!


	2. ¿Cuándo dejamos de orbitar el sol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo, viajeros interestelares!
> 
> Para comenzar, quiero agradecer enormemente por la respuesta positiva que tuvo este primer capítulo de Las estrellas en tu piel (ya sea que están leyendo esto en AO3, WattPad o fanfiction). ¡Que se toman la molestia de comentar me llena mi frío corazón!
> 
> Tengo que advertir que este capítulo está dedicado a audiencias maduras (rated M) por una razón que ya se imaginarán (así es, damas y caballenigenas: ¡el sexo es un elemento primordial en nuestra literatura por fans y para fans estos días!). Pero ¡ojo! Les prometo que es una importante contribución a la historia y no mero morbo. ¡No digan que no fueron advertidos!
> 
> No tengo intención de aburrirlos con peroratas innecesarias, de modo que comencemos con esta segunda parte…

**Las estrellas en tu piel**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Cuándo dejamos de orbitar el sol?**

La sala de profesores se mantenía tranquila, tal como solía estarlo a esa hora del día.

La resonancia estática del televisor danzaba lánguida por la habitación, sintonizando un programa de concursos que el profesor Montgomery no veía realmente, colisionando con el eco perezoso de las páginas que Iverson leía. Luego estaba él, sentado en el sillón, curvado de modo que los codos le descansaban en el regazo, permitiendo los dedos entrelazados soportar el peso de su cabeza.  

Agradecía el hojeo, la estática. Temía que de otra manera alguien pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos que, angustiantes e impiadosos, le llenaban la mente hasta desbordarse en bufidos y contemplaciones ceñudas.

Todo iba muy mal.

Habían transcurrido casi dos semanas desde que alguien, un usurpador, trazó aquellas estrellas en su piel… y había odiado cada minuto después de eso.

Recibió más mensajes. Al principio sólo estrellas, lunas, soles, constelaciones enteras. Después un nombre. Palabras, propuestas, lugares para encontrarse y comenzar la vida a la que estaban destinados. Él jamás los respondía; no le atraían. Le asqueaban. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar constelaciones? Cuando las dibujó eran para Keith y nadie más. ¿Cuánto tiempo había este sujeto esperado antes de hacer contacto? ¿Cuántas estrellas creyó le había ofrecido cuando en verdad pertenecían a alguien más?

Le enfermaba.

Y Keith… Keith era lo peor de todo:

Le evitaba. Cambiaba sus horarios para no encontrarse, dejaron de almorzar juntos en el campus, se quedaba en la biblioteca hasta tarde para hacer sus tareas, intercalaba sus días libres en el café donde trabajaba para no coincidir, pedía innecesarios turnos extra. Las raras ocasiones que ambos estaban en casa, le esquivaba bajo burdas excusas: “mucha tarea”, “tengo que entregar un proyecto”, “estoy ocupado”.

Compartían la cama con la distancia del océano entre ellos. Sin charlas, ni abrazos, ni besos. Se le rompía el corazón oírlo sollozar entre sueños.            

Lloraba mucho. Lloraba tanto que su hermosa mirada se perdía entre la hinchazón de los parpados y matices carmesí que le ofuscaban las morada pupilas. No eran escenas que atestiguara: Keith se aseguraba de hacerlo a solas en casa, o al fingir tomar largas duchas. Imaginarlo le crispaba los nervios; Keith no temía llorar frente a él, no desde hacía _mucho_ tiempo, cuando descubrió que no era el tipo duro y malhumorada con el que se topó en su primer encuentro:

Se conocieron en esa misma universidad. Por ese entonces, él era un muy atareado estudiante de posgrado, con el tercer esbozo de una tesis en la mochila, manchas de tinta en los labios y demasiado café en las venas. Había olvidado su teléfono en la biblioteca por las prisas, tratando de llegar a una reunión con su asesor que debía haber comenzado cinco minutos atrás.

No echó de menos la falta hasta el anochecer, cuando llegó al departamento donde entonces vivía solo. Levantó el altavoz y marcó sin verdadera expectativa, más por protocolo que cualquier otra cosa.

Un timbre. Dos. Escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. Sí, era su teléfono. Sí, lo había olvidado en la biblioteca. Sí, por supuesto que podía recogerlo en la cafetería oeste del campus a medio día. ¿Un café como agradecimiento? Cielos, desconocía la etiqueta para estas circunstancias.  

El aspecto del joven de diecinueve años que entró en el edificio aquella tarde invernal era una imagen que lo perseguiría para siempre. Fue como una llegada profetizada; la belleza de Keith centellaba cual racimo de estrellas, más allá del ceño fruncido o los ojos salvajes. Se presentó con una actitud tan segura de sí mismo que le pareció atractivamente arrogante. Una que, tiempo después, el mismo Keith la confesaría como una fachada ensayada para ese encuentro:

_< <-La verdad es -comenzaría Keith en su primer aniversario, tratando inútilmente moderar una carcajada que no encajaba nada con la elegancia del restaurante-… te estuve observando algo así como… todo el tiempo que estuviste en la biblioteca. Varios días, de hecho. Justo ése te veías tan estresado mordisqueando el bolígrafo que pensé: “No puedo creer lo adorable que puede ser un tipo tan sexy” –reirían al unísono-. Entonces te levantaste y me lancé por tu teléfono apenas lo vi –cubriría su rostro avergonzado-. Nunca había hecho una cosa así. Esperé toda la tarde a que llamaras y cuando el idiota de Lance me estaba haciendo perder la esperanza… llamaste –pausaría-. Estaba tan nervioso que practiqué lo que diría, cómo lo diría, cómo caminaría –el tono de su voz cambiaría entonces, deslizaría la mano por la mesa hasta tomar la suya-. Nunca imaginé que saldría tan bien. >>_

Así fue. Conectaron de inmediato. A ambos les apasionaba el espacio, las galaxias, la exploración, y sobre todo: las estrellas. Supo otras cosas como que Keith compartía dormitorio en el campus con un chico cubano llamado Lance McClain; que, igual que él, había plagado el techo de su habitación con estrellas fluorescentes mucho después de una edad aceptable para ello; que tenían la _gran_ diferencia de cinco años… eso le sacudió un poco, a Keith no demasiado. Él perdió la cita con su asesor de tesis, Keith un par de clases. ¡Bah, sobrevivirían! Intercambiaron números, se despidieron confortados sólo por la promesa de verse de nuevo.

Shiro admitiría también, el mismo tiempo después, que esa noche llegó a su departamento vacío lo suficientemente ilusionado y trazó la que sería su primer estrella. No borró la marca; pero Keith no la tenía tampoco cuando tuvieron una cita la noche siguiente. Quizá era pronto, o un final demasiado abrupto para el que calificó, vergonzosamente, como _su propio cuento de hadas en la era digital_.

Sus días se llenaron de charlas amenas, debates estelares, besos mágicos… donde el sexo asombroso era un _gran_ bono. ¿Qué importaba que las estrellas que dibujaba en su piel no aparecieran en la de Keith? Algún día lo harían.

Pero así como maravilloso, fue difícil. Tenían seis meses saliendo cuando Shiro se topó con las murallas que Keith había construido a su alrededor a través de los años, cimentadas en una infancia de orfandad plagada de abandonos, perdidas, peleas escolares, desprecio; y una juventud salpicada de corazones rotos y desahogos rápidos en baños de bares y clubes nocturnos. Con amor, con paciencia, se dedicó a romper cada uno de esos muros sin importar las actitudes esquivas, las frases demasiado dolientes o las rupturas unilaterales constantes.

Se quedó donde sentía que quería estar hasta que el corazón de Keith se ablandó con la calidez de un amor incondicional y honesto.

Desde entonces, él prometió que nunca lo abandonaría, y Keith que lo apoyaría en todo. Así fue.

Lo fue cuando ingresó su solicitud en el cuartel espacial Garrison.

Lo fue cuando volvía por la autopista de visitar a sus padres y su automóvil se volcó por un barranco.

Cuando despertó tras una semana, no tenía idea de lo sucedido. Escuchó historias acerca de un conductor ebrio que vino hacia él en sentido contrario; respecto a intervenciones quirúrgicas necesarias para que los huesos rotos no dañaran otros órganos; cómo su supervivencia era un milagro; qué cicatrices le serían permanentes; y otras sobre cómo no pudieron salvar su brazo derecho pero había excelentes opciones en prótesis avanzadas.

Hasta ese entonces, habían compartido un fantástico año y medio… pero Keith era muy joven, y lo amaba demasiado como para pedirle formar parte de una vida ahora tan incierta. No podía ser así de egoísta.

Él eligió quedarse.

Se quedó cada noche en el hospital sin faltar a clases. Se quedó para leerle y charlar sin preocuparse por la coloración morada en la piel bajo sus ojos exhaustos. Se quedó en sus fisioterapias, aunque Shiro era demasiado pesado para su endeble estructura. Se quedó cuando volvió a su departamento y aún necesitaba algo de ayuda; pasaba tanto tiempo ahí que no fue raro ni absurdo cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos.

Subsistieron entre meses largos y dolorosos. Su condición le costó el ingreso a la estación espacial, reduciendo considerablemente sus opciones laborales en esa área. Pero con Keith a su lado se dio cuenta que a veces los sueños tienen que cambiar para ajustarse a las posibilidades, sin implicar que la felicidad sea la moneda en canje.

Porque era feliz. Con estrellas o sin ellas, Keith lo hacía feliz. El amor que compartían le llenaba el alma. ¿Y ser profesor?... se le antojó bastante prometedor.

Por todo eso era que no lo entendía…

¿Qué clase de destino ponía a dos personas tan perfectas para estar juntas y luego les escupía en la cara? Tenía que haber alguna clase de error, un tipo de fraudulenta coincidencia. Tal vez se trataba de una prueba de la que nadie le había hablado.

*********

El reloj de pared marcaba las once de la noche cuando escuchó la llave en la cerradura girarse cautelosamente. Luego fue el rechinido sutil de la puerta. No se molestó en encender alguna luz, dio pasos cortos y metódicos; era claro que no quería delatar su presencia.

Aguardando en la oscuridad, Shiro presionó el interruptor que iluminó la sala de estar inmediatamente.

-Keith –dijo su nombre del modo más dócil que le fue posible. Sin demandas, sin saña, nada más que el deseo de transmitir su desasosiego.  

Notó el atisbo de un respingo al escuchar ser llamado. Sus ojos se conectaron un instante, lo suficiente para que Shiro pudiera apreciar la nariz mordisqueada por el frío y justo antes de que Keith rompiera abrupto el contacto.

-No tenías que esperarme despierto –declaró, dando la mínima importancia mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

Shiro se humedeció los labios y con una exhalación taciturna preguntó: 

-¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas?

-Debo haber dejado el teléfono en silencio –se encogió de hombros. Nada más.

-Estaba muy preocupado.

-… fui a casa de Pidge y nos entretuvimos con un juego… _Mercury…_ algo. Eso es todo

-A ti ni siquiera te gustan los videojuegos.

Keith giró, encarándole desafiante y habló entre dientes:

-Puedes preguntarle a Matt, si crees que estoy mintiendo.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo: buscar una excusa. Cualquier frase errada o palabra mal dicha para sumergirlos en una pelea que no resolvería nada. Así que optó por el silencio, barajeando sus opciones.

-¿Qué nos está pasando? –dijo finalmente. La pregunta le dolía, todo lo que había detrás de ella. Esas dos semanas habían sido un infierno, un pandemónium que no se juzgaba finito.

-No sé de qué hablas –la entonación fría y cortante le laceró de nuevo.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo, Keith –no pudo contener los decibeles que su voz subió-. Es como si no te conociera, como si la cinta se hubiera borrado y estuviera lidiando otra vez con el mismo chico de diecinueve años que tenía demasiado miedo de sentir otra cosa que no fuera ira.

-Pues si no te gustaba debiste pensar mejor las cosas, ¿no crees? No estarías en esta situación.

-Eso NO es lo que quise decir y lo sabes perfectamente –pausó, tratando de tranquilizarse-. Mira, sé que así no es cómo lo que esperábamos. Ninguno de los dos. Pero debe haber una explicación para todo.

-¡Sí, sí la hay! Una muy sencilla: nos equivocamos. Tal vez –sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y la voz empezó a rompérsele-… tal vez esto fue un gran error desde el principio. Tal vez tú… tal vez deberías… t-tú…

No podía decirlo, no podía imaginarlo. No quería quebrarse frente a él. No podía. Ya no.

Corrió a la habitación. Shiro fue tras él, justo a tiempo para evitar que echara llave a la puerta.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Yo debería qué? –cuestionó Shiro, sujetándole de ambos brazos.

Forcejeaba, jadeando para atraer el aire a los pulmones. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa que evitara el cumulo acuoso.

-Te amo, Keith.

Paró de luchar y el tiempo se congeló. Esos ojos cristalinos encontraron los suyos entre la penumbra de la habitación. Todo el amor seguía ahí; completo pero roto. Lucía tan pequeño, adolorido y necesitado, cual ave en la lluvia que no reconocía el camino a casa.

-Te amo, Keith –repitió, ayudándole a volar en la dirección correcta.

Keith se abalanzó hacia él, presionando los labios juntos. Su lengua pronto se abrió paso en un beso hambriento, salado por el llanto que no tuvo más remedio que dejar salir. Shiro lo rodeó por la cintura en cuanto los brazos delgados le tomaron del cuello, elevando el cuerpo más pequeño.

-Yo también te amo, Takashi –fue apenas un suspiro pero era todo lo que necesitaba.

Lo llevó a la cama y lo depositó ahí con suavidad, evitando que sus bocas se separaran, presas de una aglomeración agitada de ropa arrancada y manos exploradoras. Se arrastraron entre las sábanas antes de ir más despacio. Shiro olfateó con lujo, con intimidad el aroma salobre en su cuello.

-No me dejes –murmuró Keith en su oído, la desesperación de una vida compartida que se les escapaba, impulsando su necesidad. Se aferró a él, a su cuello un momento, todo lo que le restaba de vida-. Por favor, no me dejes.

-Nunca.

Un beso. Suave. Triste. Delicado.

Pero es un beso, y ambos sienten como si no se hubieran besado en años. Keith había tratado tanto de olvidar que saborear aquellos labios le resultó extraño. Suspiró trémulo, inquieto por un hueco en el corazón instalado por la duda, pero devolviendo el mismo fervor que se le brindaba.

Con urgencia. Con falta. Con necesidad. 

 Sintió las manos de Keith en el borde elástico de su ropa interior, liberando su pene ya duro y dispuesto. Deslizó los dedos delicadamente por su contorno antes de tomarlo. Lo probó, después lo besó de nuevo compartiendo la mescolanza a almizcle y jabón.

Gemidos silenciosos revolotean por la alcoba. Procedían con una suavidad que temía desgarrarlo todo mientras se oprimían más cerca, exasperados por la ausencia de contacto. Shiro intentó no apresurarse, pero esa inanición autoimpuesta le era de poco consuelo, así que tomó el rostro de Keith con manos suplicantes. Ambos se inclinan, las bocas se abren y las lenguas se tocan.

Keith hunde la cabeza en la almohada mientras sus paredes internas envuelven los dedos metálicos ya lubricados, resbalando profundos en su interior, húmedos y expertos, penetrándole con rapidez.

-Ah. T-Takashi. Ah –le escucha vocalizar, aferrarse a las sábanas cuando su rostro se colorea de un rosáceo intenso. Su corazón se llena al atestiguar que lo está disfrutando-. P-Por favor…

-Te tengo. Te tengo –le acaricia el cabello, las mejillas, el pecho, cepillando del vientre hasta los muslos que se estremecen bajo su toque cuando le susurra palabras de aliento. Se inclina más sobre él.

Y cada movimiento, cada palabra están cargados de deseo, pero de tanta adoración que decide ser cuidadoso, otorgando a Keith el tiempo suficiente para aceptarlo o rechazarlo. Y lo acepta en todo momento. Así que, con facilidad, su miembro se desliza dentro y es tan deliciosa la forma en que el calor familiar le da la bienvenida que siente podría morir ahí mismo.

-¡Ah! –grita endeble.

-¿Estás bien? –sus labios rozan los de Keith cuando habla. No ignora la forma en la que el corazón ajeno late contra el suyo- ¿Quieres que salga?

-… No –masculla-. No te vayas –los ojos se llenan de lágrimas otra vez, perlas que se desbordan al apretar los parpados. Se aferra a él-. No me dejes.   

Shiro besa cada una de ellas, enjuagándolas de aquella cara triste, aquella cara bonita que tanto adora ver al despertar.

-Te extrañé. Dios, Keith. Te extrañé muchísimo.

Lo siente temblar ante tales palabras, pero no dice nada, sólo le aprieta las rodillas fuerte contra sus caderas y él lo presiona sobre las mantas. Se sujetan a ese momento compartido, moviéndose más deprisa conforme se sumerge en su interior, expulsando todo lo enterrado, todo lo escondido y todo lo arrebatado.

-T-Takashi –gime y es casi una súplica. Le aruña la espalda mientras los cuerpos se frotan por las embestidas que son cada vez más urgentes-… te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo –es sólo una balada que vierte la impotencia por un amor que cae en picada.

-Yo también te amo –atinó a decir con voz gutural, empujando más profundamente. Cierra los ojos y puede ver las estrellas. _Sus_ estrellas.

-Y-ya… y-ya no puedo.

Entonces siente el cuerpo de Keith contraerse, sus paredes internas comprimiendo despiadadas alrededor. Terminó con un grito que, no muy seguro, creyó tratarse de su nombre. Después su propio orgasmo lo invadió, derramándose dentro.  

Fue cuando sus jadeos, sus palabras de amor y consuelo intentaron devolver a la vida dos corazones pausados por la ausencia, en una noche donde ambos volvían a orbitar el mismo sol.

A la mañana siguiente, al buscar a Keith en el tacto de las sábanas, no estaba. Ni en la ducha, la cocina o la sala.  Así que él también lloró. Lloró mucho. Lloró como no lo había hecho desde su accidente, bajo las sombras de murallas que volvían a ser alzadas en su contra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces en la vida, como debería ser en los fanfics, las cosas son más complicadas de resolver que con sólo sexo.
> 
> Y, sí, ya sé. Soy un monstruo... literalmente me lo dije la primera vez que releí la última escena.
> 
> ¡No se preocupen! Habrá una tercera y ÚLTIMA parte, disponible este próximo domingo en su puesto de fanfics más cercano.
> 
> Les agradezco su espera y su tiempo para leer esta historia. Nuevamente, les pido de todo corazón sus críticas y comentarios. Eso siempre levanta el ánimo y te ayuda a esforzarte y mejorar.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
> ¡Dayna Kon fuera!


	3. ¿Cómo se reescriben las estrellas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos, jóvenes paladines, a esta última y angustiosa parte!
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí con sus lecturas y hermosísimos comentarios. Mi cruel corazón se llena de saber que han sufrido y querido esta historia.
> 
> Antes de comenzar, necesito hacer una PEQUEÑA ACLARACIÓN: hoy subiré dos capítulos... pero no son dos capítulos. En realidad se trata del capítulo final y un súper pequeño epílogo porque... pues porque yo soy así de absurda con las apreciaciones literarias.
> 
> Sin más preámbulos, porque este capítulo es el doble de largo que el anterior... ¡empecemos!

**LAS ESTRELLAS EN TU PIEL**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Cómo se reescriben las estrellas?**

 

Lo distinguió a través de la ventana empañada, detrás del mostrador. El bolígrafo que se colocó en la oreja le empujó un mechón obscuro, desnudando el delicado pómulo; los dedos largos viajaban bajo orden certera presionando teclas, secundados por los hermosos ojos purpúreos fijados a la caja registradora; mientras su cuerpo de suaves redondeces era recubierto por delantal rojo que se le ceñía inocente desde estrecha la cintura.

Se reprendió por el desliz erótico con el que su mente le arrastró a la noche anterior, cuando su periferia sedienta logró embeberse de todos los detalles de aquella sutil hermosura. Se reprendió de nuevo. Ésa no era la causa de su presencia.

Lo observó mover los labios con penuria y entregar el cambio por un muffin de arándano y un latte de vainilla. La joven hizo alguna especie de comentario, él no tenía ánimos para sonreír.

Ésa. Ésa era la verdadera razón a fin de cuentas.

Beneficiado del bullicio, entró. El eco de la campanilla en la puerta fue inmediatamente engullido por las voces que se elevaban entre el intenso aroma a café y el calor agradable que desprendía la máquina de expresos. Observó el deslizar de Keith por la barra de servicio, restregando el trozo de franela en movimientos circulares. Se detuvo frente a un cliente; reconoció de inmediato el cuerpo ancho sentado en el banquillo de altura y las cintas anaranjadas que bajaban desde el cabello obscuro.

-Sólo digo que podría quedar mucho mejor si le agregaran una pizca de nuez moscada y cacao real, Keith. No enlatado. Fresco. Haría una gran diferencia –retomaban una conversación que ya habían tanteado hasta el cansancio. Siempre tenía algo nuevo por sugerir.

-¿Si no te gusta por qué siempre lo pides? –el comentario de Keith le hizo deducir, acertadamente, que esta vez se trataba del  _pastel de chocolate especial_.

-No dije que no me gustara. Dije que podría estar mucho mejor.

-Hunk, cál-ma-te –le reprendió Keith con suavidad, creando una barrera de tiempo con las palmas de sus manos-. Y, sí –le señala con un dedo que le brinda la razón-: podría estar mejor. Pero ya sabes que no los hacemos aquí. Sólo los recibimos.

-Pues sí –dio otro bocado-... por eso yo sólo decía.

La boca de Keith se curvó en media sonrisa. ¡Qué delicado puede ser un sortilegio!

-¿Tú y Shiro irán a casa de los Holt esta noche? Pidge dijo que fuiste muy ambiguo ayer que te mostró su copia del  _Mercury GameFlux 2._

-Lo dudo. Shiro estará ocupado y yo también –se encogió de hombros-. Será en otra ocasión.

Suspiró desde donde estaba al oír tal respuesta. No tenía idea de la reunión porque Keith no lo mencionó... no le decía nada últimamente. Pero era correcto; un convenio silencioso de no permitir que sus amigos supieran acerca de la difícil situación por la que atravesaban. Se preocuparían y lo volvería algo innegablemente real.

-¿Está todo bien, Keith? –le preguntó Hunk.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? -Cuestionó, siendo ignorante del gesto incómodo al escribir los especiales del día en la pizarra.

-No lo sé. Tú y Shiro... se han comportado tan raros últimamente. Es decir, de ti podría pensar que es... una de tus fases –se frotó la barbilla y lamió los restos de chocolate de la cuchara-... ¿pero ambos? ¿Quieren adoptar un bebé o algo así?

-¿¡Qué!? –dejó caer la tiza y lo encaró volátil, con toda consternación iracunda.

-¡O un perro! –se corrigió inmediato. La mirada de Keith clavada en él.

Shiro supuso entonces que ya no importaba cuando salió de su escondite. El movimiento rápido no pasó desapercibido por Keith, quien perfiló una expresión horrorizada al verlo caminar hacia el mostrador. Los ojos llenos de pánico iban de él a Hunk al buqué floral que llevaba en la mano.

- _Shiro_  –atinó a salir un jadeo que se era en realidad su nombre.

El ramo de flores llegó antes que él. Keith estaba tan atónito que no hizo ademán alguno de tomarlo o notar de nuevo su existencia.

-Hola, Shiro –saludó Hunk alegre. Le reconfortó que alguien estuviera feliz de verlo-. Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

-Hola, Hunk –le devolvió el gesto con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –la voz agravada de Keith interrumpió.

-Bueno, te fuiste hoy en la mañana sin decir nada –curvó la ceja con falsa incredulidad-. Creí que no trabajabas los fines de semana.

Rompió el contacto visual, dando una ojeada a la expresión incierta de Hunk. Sabía perfectamente lo que Shiro tramaba.

-Yo –tragó saliva-. Ya te había dicho que vendría hoy. C-Cambié mi turno.

-¿De verdad? Debo haberlo olvidado.

-Te dejé una nota en la nevera.

-No vi nada.

Shiro lo contemplaba intenso. Keith se relamía los labios, sus ojos evitando hacer contacto. La atmosfera se había tornado demasiado tensa como para soportarla.

-¿Sabes qué, Shiro? Tal vez no lo hice y ya –le gruñó entre dientes. No le iba a dar la satisfacción.

-¡Miren la hora! –Se precipitó Hunk a tomar la bufanda y el chaleco que descansaban en el banco contiguo- Olvidé que tengo que... voy a ver a Romelle –caminó hasta la puerta y se despidió-: ¡Los llamo luego!

Keith bufó más de una ocasión, los brazos cruzados con reproche.

-¿A eso venías? –Su voz retumbaba cual siseo peligroso- ¿A hacer una escena?

-Yo no soy el que está haciendo una escena –intentó, fatídico, que la suya brillara en madurez y moderación.

-¿Entonces qué fue todo eso? –Prefirió concentrar su ímpetu en pulir frenético la barra de servicio- ¿Crees que Hunk no lo notó? ¿Crees que en este momento no le está mandado textos al idiota de Lance y los demás?

Shiro se pellizcó el entrecejo, con los párpados cerrados, clamando por algo de paciencia. Tomó asiento en el lugar que Hunk había ocupado, disminuyendo la voz para dejar de atraer la atención; las flores momentáneamente olvidadas entre el azucarero y el dispensador de servilletas. Se aventuró, sus dedos buscando los de Keith. El rechazo llegó inmediato.

-¿Por qué te fuiste en la mañana sin decir nada? –había retirado la mano, y con ella todo brío.

-Tenía que trabajar –reasumió su postura defensiva: torso inclinado hacia atrás, brazos cruzados en el pecho, ojos afilados.

-Keith, sólo quiero que hables conmigo –reformuló-: ¿Qué fue todo lo de anoche, entonces?

-Sexo –fue tajante y eso les hizo daño.

-Fue más que sexo. Hicimos el amor –una pausa que le permitió tomar aire, hacerse de paciencia y concentración-. Las cosas que dijiste... estabas tan necesitado, triste. Me rompe el corazón saber que te sientes así por causa mía. ¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar así nada más? ¿De verdad crees que no te amo lo suficiente?

-No sigas –su porte se debilitó, el desconsuelo moldeándole.

-¿Eso crees que va a pasar? ¿Tú piensas que voy a tirar todo aquí y buscar a la persona a quien le aparecieron las estrellas que dibujé? ¿No importa quién sea?

-Así son las cosas, ¿no?

-Keith, obviamente hubo un error aquí.

-¿¡Qué error, Shiro!? ¿Crees que alguien allá afuera nació con una piel que me pertenece? No, así no funciona. No eres estúpido y yo tampoco, así que no vengas a decirme que crees que esto es alguna clase de error.

-No importa lo que sea, ¿bien? Yo te amo a ti. Dios, ni siquiera me he puesto en contacto con... como se llame.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que crea que vas a rechazar la posibilidad de encontrar a tu alma gemela? Es lo que siempre has querido: un cursi cuento de hadas como el de tus padres. ¡Bien! Aquí está tu oportunidad –planta el bolígrafo en la barra, directo frente a él.

-No sé cómo funcione esto realmente –lo empuja de vuelta, dando su objeción en silencio-. No tengo idea. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo ahora. Que hablemos y arreglemos esto. No me importa qué venga después. No me importa si luego tú encuentras a tu alma gemela porque...

-Cállate. Por favor, cállate –se cubrió el rostro con la mano, sin ver más que la negrura en sus párpados cerrados.

-Lo único que te pido, que te ruego, es que hablemos. Y luego TÚ decidirás qué hacer.

Silencio.

Olfateó una fragancia distinta en el aire, más perfumada e intensa que el café imperante. Se descubrió, topándose con el ramillete de flores de campanilla que no se había dado el lujo de apreciar:  _"Más moradas que azules. Con destellos de estrellas. Las vi y me recordaron a tus ojos."_ , era lo que siempre decía cada que se las obsequiaba. Natural y fácil como su primer beso en el auto, entre las risas de una cita arruinada por la lluvia.

Como aquella vez, se atrevió a mirarlo, descubriendo la sonrisa enternecida bajo los ojos suplicantes. La capa de hielo se derritió al tomarlas para aspirar su aroma. Le ofreció a cambio, sin notarlo, una sonrisa dulce. Sutil. Pequeña.

Llegó a dudar de la procedencia de su enfado, del génesis de su desesperación y congoja...

Pero entonces notó del trazo que se asomaba tímidamente desde el dorso de la mano de Shiro, conmemorando todo lo que estaba mal. Keith le tomó de la muñeca con rudeza para alzar la manga, revelando así el brazo plagado de estrellas. Ahí estaba Andrómeda, Perseo, Piscis, Lira y Aquila, mezcladas entre palabras de pomposa caligrafía: " _Te_   _amo_ ", " _quiero_   _verte_ ".

Enfureció.

-Keith, no es lo que tú crees –se apresuró ya siendo muy tarde.

-¿No es lo que yo creo? –le arrojó las flores con tal brusquedad que el resto de los comensales no pudieron ignorarlos-. ¿¡Por qué rayos te seguiría dibujando esas porquerías si no estuvieras respondiendo sus mensajes!? ¿¡O eres acaso tan cobarde que no has querido detenerlo!? –Pausó, tomando una pronunciación más acusadora- ¿¡Es eso, verdad!? ¿¡Quieres mantener abiertas tus opciones!? No importa lo que dices, sabes que –se resquebrajó-... sabes que... que tu lugar no es conmigo.

-Keith, no. Yo...

-Vete.

-Keith...

-¡LÁRGATE!

Escuchó los cuchicheos de los clientes a su alrededor, advirtió cómo algunos se retiraban del local mientras que otros les observaban con detenimiento. Debía evitar que la escena persistiera: Keith ya tenía una amonestación por desorden y mala conducta hacia los clientes; no podía permitirse otra. Se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar.

Esa noche Keith llegó empapado por la nieve. No hizo ademán de escucharlo por más que insistió. Al igual que él, ignoró las llamadas telefónicas de Allura o los mensajes de Matt. Fue directo a tomar una larga ducha.

Salió con los ojos enrojecidos.

Durmió en el sofá esa noche. Al otro lado del mundo.

 

*********

 

 _Domingo._ Mañana nevada. Otra discusión inútil que terminó en sexo. No fue más que eso. Duro, salvaje, sin palabras: un desbarajuste sobre restos de comida y trozos de vajilla rota.

Esta vez no hubo visitas, tampoco flores.

 _Lunes._ Malhumorado y agobiante. Hubo algunos portazos y le dijo ciertas palabras de las que se arrepintió después. Dosificaba un daño constante, lo que consideraba necesario.

Más llamadas amigables por ignorar.

Debía prestar atención en clases. Estaban por comenzar las vacaciones y con ellas los exámenes semestrales. Pero cada perorata se perdía entre él y una brecha cuántica que comenzaba a desconectarlo del mundo.

 _Martes._ Una tarjeta de la señora Shirogane preguntando dónde pasarían las navidades. No la respondió. No estaba seguro de si seguirían juntos para esas fechas. No ahora que su universo privado, todo su cosmos comenzaba a desgarrarse, quedando a merced de soles extinguiéndose y agujeros de gusano corrompidos.

 _Miércoles._ Llevaba varios días dejándole la puerta abierta de la alcoba, como una invitación trastornada. No había realmente trampa en la que caer ni presa por capturar. Sus orbitas se hendían, apartándose cada vez más la una de la otra.

¿Habían arrancado las palabras, el añoro, la falta?

No.

Pero tampoco era un sí.

 _Jueves._ El corazón sigue latiéndole en el pecho, o eso parece. De repente le convulsiona y emite suaves llantos al memorar su tribulación nebulosa.

_Viernes:_

_You're alone_

_(Estás solo)_

_You're on your own_

_(Estás por tu cuenta)_

_So what, have you gone blind_

_(Así que te has quedado ciego)_

_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

_(¿Has olvidado lo que tienes y lo que es tuyo?)_

Keith consideró reemplazar la canción en el reproductor, pero la melodía vagaba por pendientes, saltando murallas y cruzando los ríos embravecidos de su interior. Las letras fluían, enredándose al alma lacerada, constriñendo el pecho un poco. Lo suficiente. Sin sangrar.

_Glass half empty, glass half full_

_(El vaso medio vacío, el vaso medio lleno)_

_Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

_(De cualquier forma no quedarás sediento)_

_Count your blessings not your flaws_

_(Cuenta tus bendiciones no tus defectos)_

Tenía tanto sin escucharla que le sorprendió hallarla aún en su lista de reproducción. Era una tonada que le arrastraba a una época distinta; una donde su cabello solía apestar a humo de cigarrillo y los besos de los desconocidos siempre sabían a cerveza, donde su cuerpo era un respiro para la ausencia y se reemplazaba el dolor en un trueque injusto por impulsividad y malas decisiones. "Supresión", supone habría dicho el terapeuta... si hubiese seguido asistiendo más allá de las sesiones que condicionaban su suspensión escolar.

_You've got it all_

_(Lo tienes todo)_

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_(Perdiste la cabeza en el sonido)_

_There's so much more, you can't reclaim your crown_

_(Hay mucho más, no puedes reclamar tu corona)_

_You're in control_

_(Tienes el control)_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_(Deshazte de los monstros dentro de tu cabeza)_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_(Pon todas tus fallas en la cama)_

_You can be King again_

_(Puedes ser el rey otra vez)_

Las armónicas palabras de Lauren se fusionaban con las de su libro. Algo acerca de la velocidad en contraste a la aceleración... en una corona, o un vaso medio lleno, quizá medio vacío.

Dio la vuelta a la página, las esquinas plagadas por bocetos con los que dispersó su atención por un rato. Un rostro familiar mirándolo desde el papel. Había captado a la perfección el gesto afable.

No hubo intentos de abordarlo otra vez. Parecían haber acordado un mudo convenio acerca de ignorarse mutuamente. Eso era lo que buscaba, pero a pesar de ello... no, nada. Eso era todo.

_There's method in my madness_

_(Hay método en mi locura)_

_There's no logic in your sadness_

_(No hay lógica en tu tristeza)_

_You don't gain a single thing from misery_

_(No ganas nada de la miseria)_

_Take it from me_

_(Tómala de mí)_

Restregó la cabeza del lápiz, desapareciendo la evidencia en grafito. Suspiró. Observó la piel tersa de su antebrazo, inmaculado de cualquier signo o palabra desde hacía semanas. Caviló con tentación.

No. Ya había tomado su decisión antes.

Estaba solo, pero cubrió su boca para ahogar los lamentos de todas formas, para impedir dar voz al llanto que emprendía huida por las mejillas, empapando los gráficos ilustrativos y la letra demasiado pequeña. Amaba a Shiro desde lo más profundo de un ser que nunca acababa de sanar. Y por más que evaluara lo absurdo en su postura, debía ser firme. Era lo mejor.

Escuchó la puerta incluso a través de los auriculares. Se apresuró a secar las lágrimas delatoras y cubrir los dibujos que no había tenido valor para borrar. ¡Carajo! ¿Qué no tenía una junta? ¡No se suponía que llegara temprano a casa hoy!

Sintió pasos sacudir en el suelo de la cocina. Se mantuvo inmóvil, como si no hubiera nadie más ahí. Era tarde para dar fuga.

-¿Qué es esto? –escuchó la voz, aunque amortiguada por el cántico en sus oídos, demandante y poderosa. Había estrellado la sección de clasificados del periódico; algunos departamentos encerrados en rojo.

Descubierto, explotó, tal era su temperamento. Se arrancó los auriculares sin molestarse en pausar la nueva pista en reproducción.

-¿¡Por qué estás revisando mis cosas!? –le desafió con ojos coléricos, estampando las palmas en la mesa para ponerse en pie.

-¿¡Esto es lo que has estado haciendo!? –su dedo índice golpeteó sobre el papel con fuerza.

-¿¡Por qué estás revisando mis cosas!? –repitió. Arrebató el diario de su sitio.

-No me dices nada –la frustración le dificultaba moderar los decibeles de su voz-. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-¡No es tu maldito asunto, Shiro!

-Claro que lo es. ¡Eres mi novio! He tratado de ser paciente y comprensivo porque puedo sólo imaginar lo duro que es para ti. Pero también lo ha sido para mí, y francamente no has facilitado las cosas comportándote como un niño malcriado.

-¡Ahí está! ¿Si eso piensas, entonces por qué carajo sigues conmigo?

-¡No intentes hacerte la víctima, Keith Kogane!

-Tienes razón –escupió sus palabras y tomó sus cosas enfilándose hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Afuera. No sé a dónde y no me preguntes a qué hora voy a regresar porque tampoco lo sé.

Shiro se interpuso en el marco de la entrada. Por un instante aquellos ojos grises, normalmente gentiles y muy suaves, lo intimidaron con un atisbo extraño, resultado de la falta de paciencia.

-Quítate –exigió Keith. Firme. Tan inamovible como aquella postura frente a él. Deseaba aparentar fortaleza cuando sus piernas flaqueaban, lindando al borde de alguna locura que le llevara a los brazos de aquel hombre.

-No –su entonación se volvía recóndita. Ya no eran gritos que se desahogaban en reclamos-. Me vas a escuchar esta vez: te alejas de mí, me evades con excusas patéticas como si esto fuera lo peor que nos ha sucedido. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por unas estúpidas estrellas dibujadas en mi brazo?

-Pues antes creías que eran lo más maravilloso, ¿verdad? –El dejo sarcástico le daba un mal sabor de boca- No te parecían estúpidas cuando las dibujabas en mis brazos y en el tuyo todo el tiempo.

-Porque pensaba en ti, en nosotros, en todo lo que significas para mí. No en nadie ni nada más. Pero, es como si... como si no te importara, como si...

-¿Cómo si qué? ¿Cómo si no debiéramos estar juntos? Pues mejor hazte a la puta idea –le golpeó el pecho fornido con el infame periódico, dejándolo ahí para acentuar su punto-. Yo lo hago.

Los pilares que lo sustentaban se abatieron, tal si el sol descendiera hasta extinguirse en un ocaso, marchitándose sobre la hondonada que quedaba de una vida compartida, hoy mermada por el más doliente de los cuestionamientos. Keith violentó aquel valle, pasando de lado el cuerpo inerte para reanudar su marcha decidida hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? –la temerosa interrogante se le escurrió de la garganta oprimida. Fue tal la inercia que le costó a su cerebro entenderla- ¿Me estás terminando? –Cada reformulación lo aproximaba a la verdad más obvia-: ¿Esto se acabó?

Debió seguir avanzando, sin entorpecer a través de la tentación. Pero, cual burda mujer de Lot, miró atrás contemplando su hogar, el hombre que amaba, bajo la lluvia de fuego y azufre, ignorando así su propia advertencia.

-Yo –le era difícil separar los labios resecos. Su musitar inició un mecanismo en Shiro, quien se volvió para ver la estatua de sal en la que se había convertido-... tú sabes que... así son las cosas. No –el humo subía de la llanura restante hasta envolverlo-... no estás hecho para mí ni yo para ti. Y entre más pronto nos hagamos a la idea, más pronto seguiremos con nuestras vidas.

Hubo silencio.

-Creo –comenzó el otro entonces, tratando de reencontrar tierra firme- que si somos o no el uno para el otro, eso lo tendríamos que decidir nosotros –osado, envalentonado por el deseo de sus estrellas, se aproximó cauto a él intentando tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Keith resistió y retrocedió, como si el tacto le quemara algo más que la piel. Sus cosas cayeron al suelo. Tampoco se molestó en recogerlas.

-¡Ya basta! –Ese ardor había llegado a su garganta- ¡No podemos aferrarnos el uno al otro y fingir que estamos en lo correcto! Tenemos que dejarnos de juegos y entender que...

-¿Es lo que han sido para ti estos tres años? –Interrumpió- ¿Un juego? –En su diálogo había indignación, consternación e ira- ¿No ha significado nada para ti? ¿El conocernos? ¿Tu distanciamiento? ¿Mi accidente? ¿Mudarnos juntos? ¿Todo fue un juego?

-¡NO ES LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! –No, jamás se atrevería siquiera a insinuarlo-. ¡Estoy hablando de hechos! Hay alguien allá afuera que es para ti, alguien a quien estás destinado a amar más de lo que podrías amarme a mí –se abofeteó el pecho, acentuando el punto-. Que yo... que estuviéramos juntos cuando ocurrió tu accidente no fue el destino. Fue una coincidencia. Me quedé como cualquier otro lo habría hecho en mi lugar porque eres maravilloso. ¡No sientas que me debes algo por eso! –si había alguien en deuda, ése era él después de todo.

-No cualquiera –debatió cual verdad absoluta, cual hecho difícil de disputar-. No estabas obligado a quedarte. Te lo dije. Pero de todos modos lo hiciste. No te importó dormir en el hospital, acompañarme a las fisioterapias, ayudarme en casa para tratar de llevar una vida normal. ¿Sabes por qué hiciste eso? –La voz se le suaviza de nuevo, lista para declamar otro hecho irrefutable-: No fue porque yo sea "maravilloso", sino porque así eres tú, el verdadero tú: gentil, amoroso, entregado, dulce, valiente, inteligente, alguien que siempre está ahí cuando cualquiera de nosotros te necesita, alguien que no confía en todos pero sí en mí... y siempre he sido capaz de ver lo mejor de cada situación porque me amabas tanto como yo a ti.

Con un pulgar, le alcanza el pómulo. No hay resistencia. Nuevamente intrépido, le eleva la barbilla, y sus ojos son tristes pero están ahí. Con él. En la misma galaxia.

-Aún lo hago –y es la verdad que se le escapa del corazón-. Eres la persona que más amo en este mundo, Takashi. Sé lo que todo esto de las almas gemelas significa para ti, sé que es algo que has esperado toda tu vida –toma la mano que continua en su mentón para afianzarla ahí. Pero necesita algo de lo que sujetarse, así que se ancla al otro brazo, dejando de naufragar sin sentido por un rato-. Esas bonitas historias que te contaba tu mamá... Dios, daría lo que sea porque la nuestra fuera una de ellas. Pero no. Quiero que seas feliz, por eso yo no puedo seguir viviendo en un lugar que le pertenece a alguien más.

Shiro lo mira con ternura, y conduce las manos que no han dejado de ser una hasta presionárselas sobre su propio pecho.

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes? –Entrelaza sus dedos, afianzando el mundo que quiere reconstruir con la brisa de su voz- Este corazón no podría latir por otro que no fueras tú. ¿El tuyo podría? ¿Si hubiera sido al revés, Keith...? ¿Me estás diciendo que si tu alma gemela... si la persona con la que estás conectado te hubiera escrito primero... sería tu deseo que yo te dejara ir?

De repente, Shiro ve en esos ojos la misma tormenta que ha notado varias veces antes, y ese mismo corazón le tartamudea en el pecho cuando Keith lo suelta para refugiarse de nuevo en sí mismo: varándose a los brazos cruzados. Pero esta vez no imponiendo distancia, ni posicionando una barrera enemiga, sino como una trinchera donde su confesión se percibe segura de ser libre:

-Yo ya lo sabía –la suelta. Aguarda.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –recibe el mensaje sin decodificar.

-Yo ya sabía que tú no eres mi alma gemela –pausa y hace un esfuerzo sobre humano por sostenerle la mirada. Porque lo ama, porque se lo debe-. Hace tres meses apareció la constelación de Leo en mi brazo. Me emocioné tanto que no pude esperar a que llegaras a casa. Por eso fui a verte a tu oficina y cuando vi que tú no la dibujaste... el mundo se cayó sobre mí –chasqueó la lengua con hastío-. Su cumpleaños es en agosto. Creyó que el mío era en febrero o marzo: fue cuando me dibujaste a piscis –rió melancólico en la memoria-. ¿Te acuerdas? Esa vez fuimos al parque de diversiones donde ganaste el hipopótamo para mí. Te dibujé primero a Escorpio –pausó, su semblante adulterado-. Comenzó entonces a escribirme más cosas: su nombre, lo felices que seríamos, lo mucho que me amaría ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? ¡Ni siquiera me conoce! Lo mandé a la mierda una y otra vez. Yo... yo quería estar contigo.

-¿Por eso tú...? –imantadas, las piezas del rompecabezas rodaban solas.

-Sí. Por eso las mangas larga, la mala actitud con los profesores. Estaba enojado todo el tiempo. Por eso no quería que dibujaras más estrellas en mi brazo. Eran nuestras, no podía permitirle seguir pensando que eran para él –lo entendía perfectamente-. Y yo... ¿qué iba a decirte? ¿Cómo podía? Me dio tanto miedo. Me dio tanto miedo que estuvieras feliz por mí, me dio tanto miedo que quisieras que lo conociera bajo la estúpida idea de que podría estar con mi alma gemela, con alguien más. A ti siempre te importó esto. Por más que repitieras que no pasaba nada, que no significaba la gran cosa; seguías esperando, seguías dibujando esas estrellas cada día –pausó-. Cuando por fin desistió y dejó de intentar ponerse en contacto conmigo, creí que todo estaría bien, que las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Yo podía vivir en negación si eso significaba estar contigo. Entonces apareció TU alma gemela... y todo se fue al infierno.

Jugar con su cabello nunca le fue una compulsión nerviosa. Pero le serenó peinarlo hacia atrás desde la frente en un solo movimiento, sumergiendo los dedos que se atascaban un poco entre las hebras hasta alisárselo en la base del cuello. Sostiene las manos ahí, respirando por la boca porque cree firmemente que los pulmones le explotarán si el aire le entra raudo por la nariz.

Presta atención a la forma en que los pectorales de Shiro suben y bajan pesadamente. ¿Estará acaso respirando como él?

-Tal vez lo habría hecho –responde finalmente. Quizá ya no necesite que el aire le entre por la nariz para que algo dentro estalle-. Tal vez si en su momento lo hubiese sabido, te habría dicho que lo buscaras. Me habría destrozado, habría pasado noches enteras sin dormir arrepintiéndome de mi sugerencia, me habría odiado por no ser más egoísta, y una parte de mí habría muerto si al final lo hubieses elegido a él. Pero en ese momento lo habría hecho, Keith –le colocó la mano en el hombro, atrayendo inercialmente la mirada decepcionada-. Porque ambos cometemos el mismo error una y otra vez: queremos que el otro sea feliz, y no nos detenemos a recordar que hemos encontrado la manera de ser felices juntos –suspiró-. Te pido perdón por hacerte sentir temor de ser honesto conmigo en algo tan importante. Te pido perdón por haberte hecho pasarlo solo –le tomó del otro hombro con su mano humana, girándole completamente hacia él-. Yo tampoco quiero estar con alguien más que no seas tú.

-Shiro –negó suavemente con la cabeza-, el problema aquí no es tan fácil como decir lo que queremos. El problema aquí es que todo dice que no se puede, que no soy tu destino. Porque... ¿no crees que te dolerá más cuando te des cuenta que esto no va a ningún lado?

El diccionario define  _Minimizar_  como "Empequeñecer, quitar importancia a una cosa." Lo buscó y analizó tantas veces que ya lo sabía de memoria. Era algo que Keith tenía por hábito hacerse a sí mismo, convirtiendo aquel distópico acto en un malestar latente, un lobo sarnoso que acechaba entre el follaje descuidado para asomar el hocico rabioso cuando Keith se acercaba demasiado al linde del bosque, dominio de su tergiversada autopercepción.

Se habían visto inmersos en ese debate cientos de veces, algunas siendo salpicaduras pasivas, simples deslices freudianos de infravalor que Shiro era incapaz de pasar desapercibido; otras resultaban verdaderas cátedras al respecto, ceñidas de intensidades variopintas. Pero todas con argumentos inmortales donde Keith rezaba frases insipientes e ignorantemente auto despectivas.

No era un tema para hoy.

No cuando el amor de su vida estaba frente a él, tambaleándose sobre la desesperanza y la incertidumbre que le edificaban el futuro.

-Escúchame –dijo en su lugar-. Quiero que te concentres en algo sólo por un momento: imagina un mundo, una realidad donde las almas gemelas no existen, donde escribes en tu piel y se queda sólo en tu piel, donde los romances no esperan que la vida sea tan sencilla como recibir un mensaje para florecer. Imagina que las personas viven su vida, crecen, se enamoran y se arriesgan, que a veces fallan y si tienen el coraje se vuelven a poner en pie. ¿Ya? ¿Lo tienes? –se detuvo dando tiempo a la imaginación- Ése es el mundo que yo he imaginado últimamente –pausó de nuevo-. Estos días pensé mucho acerca de lo que dijiste en el café, y me di cuenta que tienes razón. Estas marcas –se descubrió el brazo, mostrando una caligrafía más errática y sin estrellas a la vista- no son un error. No nacimos con la piel que les correspondía a otros. Porque no somos almas gemelas, no importa cuánto lo desee o cuánto trate de convencerme de lo contrario –le tomó entonces de las manos y le besó los nudillos-. Y estoy bien con eso. Si no estás en mi destino, si no fuiste hecho para mí ni yo para ti, aun así te elijo. No eres lo que debo tener, eres lo que quiero, lo que necesito. Quiero fallar contigo, quiero ponerme de pie otra vez contigo.

-P-Pero... no somos almas gemelas –las palabras se le tropezaban en la lengua-. N-Nunca seremos almas gemelas.

-No, no lo somos –reiteró orgulloso-. Somos dos personas que un día se encontraron por casualidad, se enamoraron y trabajaron arduamente en una relación. Una que fue difícil, una que estuvo llena de obstáculos, una que ha tenido experiencias muy dolorosas, pero que gracias a eso, hoy es hermosa y sólida. No quiero un cuento de hadas como el de mis padres, sino algo tan puro y verdadero como lo que ya tenemos.

Aguarda entonces, y de repente no está muy seguro de cómo descifrar la expresión en los rasgos más jóvenes. Ha puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa sin atisbo de haber ganado la partida; reina la afonía, cual caprichosa monarca cortando la respiración y manteniendo el pulso a su merced, haciendo lucir a cualquier declamación tanto errónea como anticlimática.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –cuestiona Keith, desafiando a su majestad, y con ella todas las lágrimas domadas se desbordan: gotas de desesperación, esperanza, abandono, promesas para el futuro, aglomerándose impiadosas por sus mejillas, escurriendo más allá de la línea mandibular.

-¿Keith? –le sostuvo de la cintura, con miedo, con tristeza de que se le desmoronara como arena entre los dedos.

El más joven le tomó el rostro, las manos temblorosas enroscándose a sus mejillas, las puntas clavadas a los pómulos sin emplear las uñas. Se veían fijamente, entre el oleaje que seguía embistiendo, arrebatándoles el equilibrio.

-Yo ya te había dejado ir –se explica Keith por fin.

-Ay, mi amor –pronuncia y le descansa el alma. Lo abraza, fuerte, dándole la certeza de que si se desmorona, él estará ahí para sostenerlo, para no dejarlo ir nunca más -. Ya no tendrás que hacerlo. Yo no lo habría permitido de todas formas –le asegura, frotándole una mano en la espalda baja mientras la otra le acaricia el cabello. Sus ojos grises también húmedos.

-¿Podrás vivir sólo con esto? –percibió el agarre de Keith en su camisa ahora empapada- ¿Conmigo?

-No necesito nada más -otro hecho innegable, otra verdad fugada del corazón que recorría olímpicamente su ser nuevamente henchido.

-Las personas hablarán.

-Déjalas que digan lo que quieran.

-Tus padres podrían tener algún problema.

-Te adoran. Estarán felices por nosotros.

-¿Y tu alma gemela?

-Escribí un mensaje muy directo hace días. Ya desistirá.

-¿No te arrepentirás?

-Te lo prometo.

-... creo que me quedé sin pretextos –elevó la cabeza y le sonrió, aún a través del toque carmesí que devenía con la hinchazón de los párpados, el rosa intenso alrededor de los labios, y las pestañas apelmazadas por el rocío del llanto.

-Me alegro mucho por eso –sonrió también. ¡Y es que, cualquiera que fuera su estética, era la criatura más bella en su universo!

-¿Me das un beso?

Uno. Descomunalmente largo para la castidad con que sucedió; pero con la intensidad requerida para que los planetas volvieran a sus orbitas, bañándose de nuevo bajo el mismo sol.

Keith le hundió la nariz en el hombro, Shiro permitió a su mejilla reposar entre la suave melena. Cada par de ojos contemplando un punto inespecífico en la pared, la misma que sólo un mes atrás tantearon con perspectivas de molduras y un ligero toque de pintura blanca y ocre.

Presionó los labios en la coronilla de ébano, junto con la promesa implícita de conversar el asunto a detalle y una sonrisa de paz tirando de las comisuras. No requería de opiniones expertas, ni de alguna certeza; solamente del hombre que sostenía en sus brazos, contra su pecho, justo sobre el corazón... justo donde pertenecía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aquellos que no hayan notado la referencia, el título de este capítulo está inspirado en la canción Rewrite the Stars, parte del soundtrack de Greatest Showman (interpretado por Zendaya y Zack Efron). Aclaro, el capítulo NO ESTÁ BASADO en la canción ni en un song-fic. Sólo que mi hermana me hizo ver que era muy apropiada para la temática de este fic y estuve escuchándola al plasmar todo lo que ya tenía pensado (les recomiendo escucharla ya que esto termine).
> 
> Los fragmentos de la canción que escucha Keith son "King" de Lauren Aquilina.
> 
>  
> 
> El epílogo ya está disponible, por si quedaron con la curiosidad...


	4. EPÍLOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un muy breve extra después de finiquitar la historia...

**EPÍLOGO**

Keith Kogane se apartó imperceptiblemente del respaldo del sofá, la pelota de goma viajando de una palma a otra mientras los húmedos ojos caninos le observaban expectantes desde la alfombra, asomando la cabeza tras la mesilla para café que su novio recibió tras mudarse. Era un hábito que tenía desde que había rescatado a esa curiosa cachorrita fuera del café donde trabajaba.

E igual que siempre, arrojó la pelota consciente de que nadie iría por ella.

-Podrías al menos fingir que lo intentas –le reprendió

Las orejas del can se irguieron, la cola se le erizó. Su amo mantuvo sobre ella una mirada expectante que respondió con un ladeo de cabeza y un movimiento frenético de su pata trasera rascando el pecho enmarañado.

Ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de la raza que era. Probablemente mestiza. De no saberlo, habría pensado más bien en un disimulado lobato.

-No sé por qué me molesto –reclamó por fin, cruzando los brazos fastidiado.

Con emoción, el animal interpretó las palabras a su satisfacción, abalanzándose sobre su amo, tan veloz que ojos dispersos lo habrían juzgado como teletransportación.

-¡Kosmo! –se deslizó de su boca con una carcajada nerviosa.

Pretendía quitarse al animal de encima sin real esfuerzo. La larga lengua salivándole por completo el rostro.

-No, Kosmo. No –le reprendía fingiéndose firme.

Shiro lo observaba a distancia sonriente, deslumbrado y satisfecho. Era un hábito que tenía cuando Keith era simplemente... Keith.

-Kosmo, basta –ordenó con dulzura y sólo eso se necesitó.

La hembra se aproximó con emoción, dejándose acariciar por la mano mecánica. La otra extendiendo un pañuelo.

-Gracias –ya de pie, lo tomó para frotarse el rostro.

Sus ojos purpúreos lo recorrieron de inmediato, embelesados: el saco a medida, los pantalones no demasiado ajustados, la camisa blanca y la corbata negra. ¡Siempre lucía tan apuesto en traje!

-Te ves fantástico –se adelantó a decir Shiro, y le apenó sonrojarse con la facilidad de una virginal colegiala.

-Gracias –caviló al menos cinco respuestas diferentes, todas acerca de lo absurdo en la afirmación. No, no. Prometió evitarlo lo más posible. Así que optó por aflojarse la corbata roja y estirar el cuello blanco que le picaba un poco-. Tú también luces increíble –se acercó a él, la cola de la canina pululándoles entre las piernas. Le rodeó del cuello con parsimonia, obsequiándole un beso muy pequeño, muy dulce-. Feliz aniversario.

Shiro rodeó su cintura, sonriendo contra los labios que todavía le rozaban, apoyando las frentes juntas.

-Cuatro años –susurró Shirogane-. Los mejores cuatro años de mi vida.

No respondió nada. Él era un hombre de acción, así que lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez con la presión suficiente, su lengua pidió permiso para entrometerse en la boca ajena. Se le derretía en los labios. Pronto sus manos pequeñas ansiaron explorar los músculos portentosos que sabía ocultos bajo las telas de algodón y poliéster.

-Es suficiente –interrumpió Shiro, separándose con pesar. No hizo ademán alguno de apartarlo-. Si llegamos tarde perderemos la reservación.

-¿Eso sería tan malo? –preguntó con su entonación más tentadora: dulce e inocente, cual ensayo. ¡Que incitación más apetitosa!

Shiro arqueó una ceja, a juego con la media sonrisa: un sobre entendido y mudo reproche.

-Bien –se rindió Keith, adornando con falaz indignación-. Voy por mi abrigo.

Fue directo a la alcoba con la perrita tras sus pasos.

Solo, rió por lo bajo y pensó un poco. Suspiró, todavía nervioso pero ilusionado. Deslizó entonces la mano por el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta apretar la cajita aterciopelada, no muy seguro aún si se lo pediría durante la cena. Lo cierto es que tampoco sabía si se pondría en una rodilla, antes o después de la culminación de un discurso por años ensayado. Mucho menos si obtendría un sí como respuesta.

-¿Nos vamos? –la voz suave le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Claro –atinó a responder.

Keith lo sujetó del brazo, recargándole la cabeza un momento. Lo miró, y en el destello sideral de sus ojos supo que realmente no importaba tener un plan o cualquier presunción de certeza, que no importaba el cuándo, el cómo o el dónde. Estaban listos, estaban enamorados, y si fallaban... bueno, tendrían una vida para reescribir las estrellas todas las veces que fuera necesario.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de cualquier cosa... ¡Sí! Kosmo es hembra sólo porque sí (no sé, fue un detalle que me gustó para el doblaje latino).
> 
>  
> 
> Hemos llegado al final, final. De nuevo les agradezco por su tiempo, su paciencia y su interés para con esta historia a la que le tengo mucho cariño porque me ayudó a salir de un largo bloqueo escritor; de modo que aprecio como no tienen una idea que me hayan acompañado en este viaje tan especial, siendo mi primera incursión (¡pero no la última!) en este maravilloso fandom de Voltron: El defensor legendario.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla (claro que aceptaré que con más talento pudo quedar mucho mejor. Pero hago lo que mi capacidad me permite).
> 
> Y, como siempre, les agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que me obsequien el tiempo de dejar sus bellos comentarios y respetuosas críticas, pues éstas siempre animan a mejorar. De verdad sus reviews han sido una gran motivación que ha relajado mis inseguridades como autora después de estos años sin que nada mío viera la luz de ojos ajenos. ¡Mil gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado y tomarán la molestia de comentar mi historia!
> 
> Me despido y nos veremos de nuevo cuándo y dónde sea la próxima...
> 
> ¡Dayna Kon fuera!


End file.
